grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirley Moaves
A widow, politician, and mother of 7 children Collin Moaves, Brent Moaves, Ross Moaves, Jetham Moaves, Joshua Moaves, Gareth Moaves and Roy Moaves. Early Life Born to a prestigious family in Rose Park Heights the heir to the fortune that she had evaporated when she married her husband Dominic Moaves a radical politician from a low incoming family. Shirley had 7 children with him. It wasn't until her husband suddenly died of a heart attack that Shirley began to get involved in politics. Now needing to provide for all her seven boys she works very hard, determined to give them a better life. She moves to Grasmere Valley to continue her political career but also for her sons as well. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 Shirley moves into Grasmere Valley along with her 7 sons as her political aspirations is taking off. Volume 20 Shirley is among those in attendance at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards in the Town Hall. Melvin Humes ran away crying after feeling humiliated. Rex Bourbon, the notorious pimp, who was sitting next to Shirley wondered if anyone was going to after him. Shirley who think she is better than him due to his profession wonders why he would care and begins to judge him over his lifestyle with the pair getting into a verbal argument. He doesn't care for this and soon he is trying to explain how hard his life is. Shirley then says how being a single mother of seven how hard her life is followed by Ashley La Roux who jumping in saying how with his wife committing suicide yet he had still do the show how hard his life was before Melvin Humes came back and said how hard his life was with everyone believing he was the most boring person.Gary Robinson fed up of this manages to say how none of them have hard as hard as Christ did on the Cross and he manages to preach the Gospel. Afterwards Gary says how if anyone wants to hear more about the Gospel to see him at the back to which Rex does. Shirley is skeptical that Rex would change at all but in fact God was working in his life and he was being made a new creation at the back of the town hall. Volume 23 Much to the shock everyone by Volume 23 Shirley Moaves last name has changed to Shirley Bourbon and she has married none other than Rex Bourbon! Also it seems her sons have all gone off to university leaving Rex and Shirley to start there new life together. Volume 25 Shirley is due to go to Parliament to make a very important speech with Rex coming along for support. However the pair waiting along with others for a Southern Rail train are subjected to endless delays and when the train finally arrives they are in for the worst train journey of their lives with numerous delays, mafia threats, insults and just about everything else imaginable causing for them not to reach their engagement.